


Scatter

by Scarper_Von_Hyde



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarper_Von_Hyde/pseuds/Scarper_Von_Hyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Mick Rory to Chronos, Criminal to Bounty Hunter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scatter

Dead.

I can't believe I'm really dead.

I survived so long just to die?

It's cold.

And so dark.

There's nothing.

Is this really what happens to us?

Is this what death is?

Nothingness?

Just floating in the dark and waiting for nothing?

The last thing I saw was the face of my friend as blasted ice and bashed me over the head.

Then nothing but survival after that.

Living off rats.

Basic, animalistic.

Traitor.

How could he?

I thought we were still friends.

All I wanted was to go back home, but you wouldn't let me.

It's so cold here.

Why?

Why did he do this?

There's a sound.

So clear, like fire, growing in strength.

It doesn't seem so cold now.

Maybe this place won't be so bad after all.

The sound grows louder now, and I can hear whispers in the flames.

"Vengeance"

"Hunt them down"

"You were betrayed"

"We can help"

And the most wonderful of them all,

"Send you home"

Bright light. Beautiful.

A huge hall, full of people. Time Masters?

"Welcome Mr. Rory, or do you prefer Heat Wave?"

I look around, there's a mirror. I look weak. I'm in some sort of hospital.

There's armor in the corner. A mask.

Familiar, deadly looking. Like a skull.

"Why do you need to know?"

The man in front of me steps forward and passes me a gun. Looks familiar. Powerful.

"We need you to hunt someone down, someone who helps the one who betrayed you."

"Who?" Never take a job without knowing the facts.

The man narrows his eyes. "A mutual enemy, you may know him as Rip Hunter."

"And why should I help you?" I know why.

"Because we saved you, you would still be dead without our technology."

"Let me guess, I'm not important enough to effect the timeline, so it doesn't matter if I live or die?" This game again. I'm not an idiot you know.

The man looks shocked. "No! You Mr. Rory, are quite important. Did Hunter say otherwise? Say you weren't important?"

"He said I had the IQ of meat." Did they not know why I was left to die? Not know that I betrayed them just because I wanted to go home? Betrayed my team because I gave up?

He laughed. "Well, he's quite the liar isn't he now?" The man shook his head, "No, you are very important Mr. Rory, or should I say Heat Wave. We can help you, train you."

I grin as I recognize the mask. It all makes sense now.

Why they saved me.

Why I was abandoned.

Why they brought me back.

My purpose.

"I think I'll prefer Chronos."


End file.
